The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a semiconductor chip, in which a semiconductor integrated circuit is formed, and an electronic part, such as a resistor or a capacitor, molded by a resin in a single package, and more particularly relates to a structure for attaching those electronic parts to the conductive paths.
The so-called semiconductor packages have been used, which are resin-molded integrated products, each comprising a semiconductor IC chip, conductive paths electrically connected through bonding wires to the connection terminals of the chip, and an electronic part, such as a resistor and a capacitor provided on the conductive paths. JP-A-10-209365 discloses one of the conventional techniques for mounting an electronic part in a semiconductor package as mentioned above.
In a semiconductor package in the prior art, a plurality of leads separate from the lead frame are used as the conductive paths, and an electronic part such as mentioned above is mounted in such a manner as to connect to the corresponding leads. The electronic part is fixed to the leads by using an adhesive, which has electrical conductivity and exhibits fluidity before it hardens.
In the prior art, however, when fixing an electronic part to the leads, it sometimes occurs that the above-mentioned adhesive flows out in the longitudinal direction of the leads from the area on the leads where the electronic part is attached. When the flowing adhesive reaches the mounting point of bonding wire interconnecting the lead with the connection terminal of the semiconductor chip, faulty connection is likely to occur during the wire connection process, in other words, the bonding process.
On the lead, the electronic part is mounted raised upwards by an amount corresponding to the thickness of the adhesive lying between the lead and the electronic part. For this reason, the height of the package may increase by an amount corresponding to the thickness of the adhesive. Therefore, there has been demand for a packaging technique that can prevent an increase in the height of the package caused by an increase in the thickness of the adhesive layer.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a resin-molded semiconductor device having an adhesion structure that prevents the adhesive material from flowing from the area of adhesion where the electronic part is attached to the conductive wire.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a semiconductor device that can restrict an increase in the package thickness attributable to the adhesive layer.
To achieve the above objects, the present invention adopts resin-molded semiconductor devices of the following aspects:
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a resin-molded semiconductor device including:
a semiconductor chip with connection terminals, a plurality of conductive paths each connected to the semiconductor chip through conductive wire each extending from the connection terminals; and an electronic part mounted on two pieces of the conductive paths in such a manner as to electrically connect to the conductive paths through a conductive adhesive showing fluidity before hardening and applied between each of the connection terminal of the electronic part and the conductive paths corresponding to each of the connection terminal, and the electronic part being molded in one body with the semiconductor chip by a resin, wherein each of the conductive paths is provided with a raised portion to prevent the adhesive from flowing out along the conductive path in longitudinal direction of the conductive path before hardening.
According to the semiconductor device of the first aspect, by the presence of the raised portion in the conductive path, when an electronic part is attached to the conductive path, the adhesive can be prevented from overflowing onto the conductive path beyond the area where the electronic part is attached. Therefore, it is possible to preclude faulty connection in the bonding process of attaching conductive wires to the conductive paths.
The above-mentioned raised portion may be formed by a partition member provided on the conductive paths. For the partition member, an electrically insulating material may be used, and as this insulating material, it is possible to adopt a polyimide material in a strip form having an adhesion surface which is attached to the conductive path.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a resin-molded semiconductor device including:
a semiconductor chip with connection terminals, a plurality of conductive paths each connected to the semiconductor chip through conductive wire each extending from the connection terminals; and an electronic part mounted on two pieces of the conductive paths in such a manner as to electrically connect to the conductive paths through a conductive adhesive showing fluidity before hardening and applied between each of the connection terminal of the electronic part and the conductive paths corresponding to each of the connection terminal, and the electronic part being molded in one body with the semiconductor chip by a resin, wherein, in each of the conductive paths on which the electronic part is mounted has a recess accommodating the connection terminal of an electronic part, and the electronic part is connected to the corresponding conductive path at the recesses through the adhesive.
According to the semiconductor device of the second aspect, by the presence of the recess in each conductive path, when an electronic part is attached to a conductive path, the adhesive can be prevented from flowing out on the conductive path beyond the area where the electronic part is attached. Therefore, improper connection can be prevented in the bonding process of mounting conductive wires to the conductive paths.
Moreover, because an electronic part is attached to the recess, the height from the conductive path to the top surface of the electronic part can be reduced by an amount corresponding to the depth of the recess.
The recess provided in each conductive path can be formed in a manner of being across the conductive path in width, so that the adhesive can be prevented from flowing out along the conductive path in the longitudinal direction of the conductive path before it hardens.
The recess may be defined by a groove formed by partially removing the flat surface of the conductive path. Or, the recess may be defined by a deformation impressed in the conductive path.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a resin-molded semiconductor device including:
a semiconductor chip with connection terminals, a plurality of conductive paths each connected to the semiconductor chip through conductive wire each extending from the connection terminals; and an electronic part mounted on two pieces of the conductive paths in such a manner as to electrically connect to the conductive paths through a conductive adhesive applied between each of the connection terminal of the electronic part and the conductive path corresponding to each of the connection terminal, and the electronic part being molded in one body with the semiconductor chip by a resin, wherein the adhesive is an adhesive film having electric conductivity.
According to the semiconductor device of the third aspect, because an adhesive film is used as the above-mentioned adhesive, when an electronic part is attached to the conductive path, the adhesive can be prevented from flowing out. Therefore, improper connection can be prevented in the bonding process for attaching conductive wires to the conductive paths.
For the above-mentioned adhesive film, synthetic resin film may be used, which contains conductive particulates dispersed and hardens when it is heated. This synthetic resin film may be formed by a thermosetting or thermoplastic resin material.
The semiconductor device according to the present invention may be applied to packages using leads separated from a lead frame for the conductive paths, such as an SOP (Small Outline Package). In the above-mentioned lead, a deformed portion may be formed to offer a step portion in such a way that the above-mentioned electronic device is attached to an area at a lower level than the other area. In this way, the height of an IC package can be decreased.
Further, the above-mentioned semiconductor device of the present invention may be applied to packages, such as a BGA package, in which the above-mentioned semiconductor chip is mounted on an insulating film or on a substrate of glass, metal or the like. In this package, a conductive pattern formed on the above-mentioned insulating film may be formed as the conductive paths mentioned above.
With the above configurations, when mounting electronic parts to the conductive paths, the adhesive can be prevented from flowing on the conductive paths beyond the areas for attaching the electronic parts. Therefore, improper connection can be precluded in the bonding process for connecting the conductive wires to the conductive paths.